Ultimate Robin
by dreamerwatergirl
Summary: When a mistake takes Robin to New York, he'll end up saving some of our SHIELD heroes. But what happens when after joining SHIELD villains begin to attack the Justice League? Can Robin face Batman and Nightwing again? Will Harry and Danny survive Norman Osborn? Will Robin become the Ultimate Robin? Bad summary but better story. Warning: boyxboy & boyxgirl T for safety R
1. Mistakes

**Hey! I know that I haven't finished any of my stories but I was approached by ****vampiremisress96 with this idea and together we hatched out this.**

**Pairings: DannyxHarry, PeterxAva, TimxDick**

**I don't own any of it. **

This wasn't how it was meant to happen. This wasn't supposed to work out that way. Not in a million years, or at least two, did Timothy Drake, think that he could've screwed up this bad. He thought he was doing the right thing that he was being the hero that he so craved to be. Things always seemed curved with the Joker. It is night now as he slows down into a walk. The lecture he got from Batman and Nightwing after words still rings in his ears. Images of the day before the day are still burn into the back of his eyelids. The superhero doesn't turn or glance over his shoulder to look at Gotham City as he made his way through the alley after alley trying to process what it was that truly happened in the last forty-eight hours. His mind was focused on two things. Getting away from Gotham City and figuring out he started to live out one of his worst nightmares. His feet took him to the nearest bus station and placed him on the first one to arrive. His mind replayed the events missing even where the bus headed. Honestly it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the stupidest thing he has ever done.

***Tim's POV*******

It was a normal issue, well normal by the Joker's standards. Batman, Nightwing and I were supposed to invade his lair to stop his 'Laughing Laser' as the clown called it on his ever so helpful warning/taunting message he sent Batman. I scoff now as I wrap my arms further around myself as near empty bus hit a speed bump. Nightwing had even asked if I was sure I was ready to face the Joker.

"Robin, it's perfectly fine if you would rather stay here." Did he know something was going to happen?

"Nightwing, I'm sure!"

"Just follow our orders and don't do anything stupid." Batman's ever so cheerful voice added from the shadows. With that they went to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. The elder heroes were to head the crazed clown head on while I was to try and find the laser and it's plans. As accepted there was a hall of mirrors on the floor of the warehouse in which the Joker ran through freely, laugh as he did. The mirrors gave the clown the advantage. I tried not to focus on that though. I found the controls quickly and I could hear the laugher and the grunts from Nightwing and Batman who were trying to locate and fight clown at the same time. I paused because this is where my orders stopped. Part of me knew that I should've stopped and only told Batman I found it but that part was soon out grown by the part that heard Nightwing cry out in what sounded to be pain. I told Batman over com that I found it and then asked what happen. The oldest of us told me nothing besides that they'd lost the clown and would be there soon. My fingers twitched as I looked over the control. I placed my gloved hands on the controls and soon I was in and was shutting down the laser. Or so I thought. I had been foolish. Of course it was some trick or trap or both. I stepped back as the screen showed the targets for the laser. The five largest cities in the world with millions, no billions, of people in each one were going to be hit causing painful death. I felt all the blood leave my veins, as the laughing grew louder. I stepped back into the clown as he smiled down at me.

"It's called the laughing laser because I'll be laughing hehehe. I should thank you, birdie for giving me access to the satellites. But since I don't thank people, I'll kill you instead." I couldn't say or do anything. The only thing I could think is: What have I done? I vaguely registered that Batman had saved my life by knocking out the crazy one and Nightwing had save the people. What have I done?  
"What did you do?" Batman growled after kicking the clown out of the way.

"You could have died! What were you thinking?" Nightwing joined Batman as they both stared me down. Their masks hid their eyes but I could sense the disappointment in them. How could I have done this? Looking over my shoulder I looked at the controls that clearly showed what would happen if anyone were to do what I do.

"Billions of people could have died! You had orders that you should have followed them!" Batman was furious and disappointment that much was clear.  
"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong.-"

"Perhaps I was wrong too. Maybe you're not ready to be a hero. You and millions could be died. Maybe you're not hero materiel." With he left and I decided he was right. I was no hero. There was nothing special about me or the things I could do. I had no patience. I didn't trust my team, my elders, to handle themselves. I wasn't good enough. Not for Gotham and not for the Young Justice. They'd live longer without me. Nightwing followed Batman bringing the Joker in tow. He seemed like he wanted to say something but he was still disappointed, I could tell. So I ran leaving it behind. My only dream had been crushed. Those ones I looked up to, the two people I worked to impress to be like I'd disappointed. What have I done? It was still so unclear.

***Third Person POV*******

So there lands our Robin on a bus to he had yet to learn. But he didn't see there was a light at the end of this bus ride. He didn't know what was to come or who he'd meet and how that change his life for well ever. He in his daze had taken his first steps to become the Ultimate Robin.


	2. Friendly Neighborhood Spidermans

Daniel Rand didn't truly understand what was happening. One moment he is speaking with Peter about Harry and the next he trying to calm Venom. Ever since Danny found out, before Peter told, that Harry and Venom were one when went on search of way to use the power of the Iron Fist to free Harry when Venom does come out. Iron Fist can calm and coax Venom away from Harry. Oh Harry. Though Danny has yet to admit this to Harry he couldn't help but fall for the charming auburn haired blue-eyed stud of Midtown High. The blond hates that Venom will attach to Harry. He has felt Venom and it is not easy for anyone to have all sense of control taken from them. But back to the giant black matter at hand, Peter and Danny were in central park because Danny decided he needed to speak with some one about Harry and it seemed to be the most obvious to Peter how Danny felt. Before Danny could say anything Venom appeared and had a grip on Peter's throat. The blond pulled Venom away by his voice.  
"Harry?" The black moves a side and for a moment he can see Harry's features. In this moment the taller teen works out.  
"Danny!" But soon Venom is back in control and it lunges for Danny. Years of training kick in and he manages to dodge all the attempts to either grab him or harm him. Danny is sure which and doesn't what to know. Peter takes this time to change and Spiderman is soon in his place. This appearance though seems to anger Venom even more and suddenly there is chasing and fighting and breaking of the city. Iron Fist and Spiderman facing off against a villain is on thing but facing a villain that has taken over the body for their best friend is another. The two heroes were not winning but they were not losing either. Both know that Danny just needs to get close enough calm the creature. As much as Venom is trying to grab at Iron Fist it is also trying to crush him. They're not paying much attention to where they are now that they cleared the bus station of people and now that Venom is squeezing the air out of Danny. With the lack of air, Danny cannot concentrate enough to focus. But suddenly Venom releases him. Spiderman sees another hero has joined them, though he doesn't know who he is grateful. The smoke pellet that was thrown dies down but the creature is still blinded by it. Danny however is not affected and starts to focus on the creature's thoughts. The unmasked blond raises his hand with the familiar glow and starts to calm Venom. The black of Venom's skin starts to crawl away from Harry's form and Spiderman catches the teen before he can fall on his face. Iron Fist's eyes begin to glow as his hand when Harry starts to take in where he is.

"DANNY!" The helpful unknown hero draws a bottle from his belt and captures the remaining Venom as Harry stumbles to reach Danny.

Harry's arms find their way around Danny' waist before they both fall over. The two lock eyes and Danny smiles faintly before leaning his head against Harry's shoulder. Danny's energy is gone and soon exhaustion takes him. Harry lowers them both to the ground clinging to Iron Fist before too letting sleep take him. Peter smiles and rolls his eyes at the same time. He turns to the helping hand in this.

"Hey thank you, hero. Mind if I ask who I'm thanking?"

"I'm Robin."

***Peter's POV*******

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." We shake hands and I start to think where I've heard of Robin before.

"What you did back there was awesome."  
"Thanks…"  
"Oh I know where I know you. You're part of the Justice League and Young Justice right?"

"No… Yes… I mean I was part of them but… I'm not good enough. I made a mistake. So I left. I'm no hero."

"My team and I think you are." I look at Harry and Danny. My best friend clinging to Danny as if his life depended on it and even though Danny looks peaceful all the time in Harry's arms he has the most serene look I have ever seen. I smile and look back towards Robin who smiles too but it's gone as soon as he realizes it's there.

" And hey you should see my track record of mistakes."

***Tim's POV*******

I'm not entirely sure why I stepped in but I did and I'm not sure why I told this Spiderman who I was but I did. When he brings up the Justice League and Young Justice for some reason I tell him the truth and when he tells me that his team would consider me a hero I smile. But that smile is gone when I remind myself of what I could have done and that I'm not a hero.

"And hey you should see my track record of mistakes." The smile returns slightly as I raise an eyebrow at the masked spider. He shrugs.

"Trust me. It's loooonnnng. But with each mistake that's made I learn something from it. There are some mistakes that are still regrets but that never stopped me from helping people. Before I joined Iron Fist, the blond, and S.H.E.I.L.D I wasn't learning all I could from these mistakes though. And now I'm learning and training to become the Ultimate Spiderman."

"Sounds fun."  
"Which is why you should train with us. I know you have some sweet moves, hero."  
"I don't know." And I didn't. Could I move past this? I still want to help people but I'm not good enough. Maybe if I can train more I can become good enough.

"Well, why don't we get Thing 1 and Thing 2 back to the Tri Carrier? And you can decide then." Maybe I should I mean what else am I going to do? What's the harm? I shrug and he smiles.

"Okay Rob, pick Thing 1 or Thing 2?"

"Can we separate them? And Spidey which is which?" This Spiderman is fun. Perhaps joining wouldn't be so bad of an idea and it was his idea.

"Ok on the separating I have no idea. On the which thing, I have no idea."

"What do you know?" We joke back and forth for a minute or so. Before he grabs on to the teen that isn't in a costume and tells me to grab Iron Fist. After some yanking we break the teen's hold. Both are out cold and don't seem to mind now. Spiderman talks with an African American man with an eye patch on the screen on his wrist. I hear my name come up in the midst of relaying what happened and the one eye man nods and says that's a great idea. When the call is finished I'm wondering vaguely what's the deal with Thing 1 and Thing 2.

Spiderman picks up the teen and throws him over his shoulder. I bend down to pick up the other to see a bleeding scratch on the side of his face. I ignore it for now and pick up Iron Fist like a baby.

"I wouldn't carry him like a bride in case this one wakes up." Spiderman points to the butt next to his head. There is humor in his voice but I switch it anyway with a smile on my face. Maybe I can be a hero still. Maybe that mistake hasn't ruined my life. Maybe.


End file.
